


Fitz, Hunter & Deke Adventure to Freedom

by poppydogs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Chaos, Fitz and Hunter are both Deke grandfathers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: Hunter and Fitz are sick of living in their retirement home so with the help of their grandson Deke they sneak out for a new adventure.Loosely based off: The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared by Jonas Jonasson
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter (mentioned), Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz/Deke Shaw, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmonds (mentioned), Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fitz, Hunter & Deke Adventure to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I read something about Hunter and Deke never meeting was a missed opportunity so I decided to write something slightly canon and insane because I adore chaos. Also, this might not be well written since my dyslexic brain likes screwing with me every 2 minutes :P

On a hot July day inside a retirement home in Washington was 97 years old Fitz who just wanted to sleep. The retirement home was always crowded leaving him to end up in the small room with the most annoying person in the universe. 

"Psst Psst, Fitz wakes up, wakes up... Fitz are you dead?"

"No," Fitz dragged as he turned his head to see his best friend Lance Hunter sitting up on his bed.

"Fitz, Fitz."

"What?" He said annoyed.

"I want a bloody drink. When will that grandson of yours come?"

Looking around Fitz saw an old fashion clock that was ticking slowly with the hand pointing to 4 pm. "It should be another 15 minutes and he's your grandson too," Fitz remarked as Hunter rolled his eyes as the two men fell quiet.

"My son is a little piece of shite," Hunter said.

"I know."

"You take that back."

"My daughter was too good for your son."

"At least my son is alive."

"Fuck you."

Though it was true Alya Fitzsimmons died in a car crash when her son Deke was just 17 leaving him and Jemma to smother him with love and care while Hunter's son Owen was working and mourning over his dead wife.

Hearing a knock on the door Hunter smirked, "How much do you want to bet it's the hot nurse?"

But Fitz didn't say anything and Hunter sighs. "Come on mate you need to move on."

"I don't want to move on and at this point, I don't need to." 

Three years ago Jemma passed away leaving Fitz alone in their cottage in Perthshire. With no one around to help take care of him all that was left was Owen who thought the best idea was but to put him in a retirement home in America, with his father. 

Hearing the door open the two older men sat up, and Hunter smirked happily at the bag Deke was holding.

"Now there's a good grandson, now come here and give your grandfather his alcohol."

Deke was taken aback for a second. "Alcohol? Uhh, I brought hard lemonade."

Scowling Hunter turns his head to Fitz. "He's yours," and went to sleep as Deke sat down in a chair in between the two beds.

"So what have you been up to Deke?" Fitz question.

Shifting in his chair, Deke said, "Well I have been working on a few prototypes for the car the company is working on, it's actually outside." Fitz nodded his head while Hunter groaned. "I went to the cemetery last week and brought flowers for mom and nana and then yesterday I spent a day with grandma."

The groaning from Hunter got louder knowing what Deke meant, Grandma meaning Bobbi. She comes to the retirement home from time to time making sure the two men were still alive. "How the hell beast been doing?" Hunter questions since somewhere in all the sarcasm he still loved her.

"She said she was doing fine and found a new hobby for planting."

Hunter laughs, "that's not going to last long the woman has no patience for things to grow."

"Like your marriage," Fitz said.

"Piss off," and just as Hunter said that the air conditioning went off and everyone in the retirement home got into a slow but angry fit.

Sitting there the three men fidgeted while Hunter swore some more. "Great, now I'm sober, pissed, and now hot."

Ignoring him, Fitz stared out the window taking in the view watching the clouds move, and the sun beat down on the walking civilian until a hard cough came out of him, and he pulled the blanket higher above his chest. 

Sighing Deke pulled out a can of hard lemonade when Hunter realized something. "Fitz it's time."

"You're going to die at last and leave me alone."

"No not that one the _other_ plan."

"Bobo, what's going on?" Deke asks as the two old men nod their heads.

"Deke it's time for you to become a man, now hand over your keys." As Hunter slowly got out of the bed and Deke handed him over the car keys.

"Bobo, grandpa what are you two doing?" As Fitz slipped on his slippers and Hunter threw on a sweater. 

"Well you see my dear grandson," Hunter said looking out the door. "This retirement home has more security than a Tiffany store, but now that the air conditioning has blown everyone is too busy complaining leaving all the workers distracted."

Making a move signal quietly the three men quietly sneak around all the people who were busy yelling for the air conditioning to be fixed, making up random excuses and random medical issues. But finally, the three men reached the back door.

Walking around slowly with Deke behind them they reached the parking lot as Deke pointed to the car. 

"Ugh white," Hunter said knowing it was an easy color to be spotted, but regardless the men got it.

It was strange sitting in the back as Deke watches his grandfather drive and skip a few stop signs.

"Grandpa you can't do that," Deke yelled but he kept driving until they pulled up at a gas station. 

"I've worked with many cars, but this car is the same as the rest," Fitz said as he sat there studying the car while Hunter got out.

"Well I don't know about the two of you but I need a pint. Deke filled the car," slamming the car door as Deke got out while Fitz stayed in the car wheezing. 

As the years passed and the technology had changed these days cars need to be charged then filled so standing there plugging in the car and waiting, he looks at the store window to see his grandfather bringing many cases of beer to the cashier when Deke heard a beep. 

Pulling out the plug and paying he expected his grandfather to come out any minute when it occurred to him, "Bobo did you bring any cash?"

"No, I thought Hunter-"

"GET BACK HERE," yelled an angry cashier as Hunter ran as fast as his old body could.

"Start the car, start the car," he yelled a few beer bottles falling as he got into the back with Fitz.

Starting the car, Deke drove as fast as possible, skipping a few stop signs and a red light which led to the cops following them. 

"Holy shit," Deke yelled as Hunter kept encouraging him.

"You doing great my boy just keep going."

As that was happening Fitz kept cursing, "bloody hell stop the car!"

"No this is too much fun," Hunter said trying to open the bottle with his teeth.

Making a sharp left turn Deke tried to trail them off but it was no use. 

Hearing his phone ring Deke pulled it out and saw who was calling.

"Don't look at your phone," Fitz yelled only for Deke to throw it at him.

Looking at it Fitz saw it was Owen and he quickly passed it to Hunter. "It's your son," as Deke made a right turn.

Taking the phone Hunter hit the call button, "Owen how can I help you?"

"Dad, I'm at the care center where are you?"

"Getting pints," he yelled as the police sirens blare in the background. 

"Dad are you in a police car?" Owen said panicking unsure what his lunatic father and father-in-law are doing with his son.

"Owen listens to me. I may be old and a little dense, but sometimes I need to do my own thing so instead of sending my wee grandson in for your monthly visit, how about you come and we can raise hell together? But if you excuse me I need to get away from the cops." 

"WAIT DAD!" Owen yelled as Hunter ended the call.

"Hunter I'm going to have a heart attack we can't keep running from them forever," Fitz said as Deke started hitting a few buttons on the car screen and went to a button called _Airlift_

"Actually this car is more than just a car, it can fly." And with a push of the button, the car lifted, and soon they were airborne. 

"Now this is life," Hunter said, trying to open another beer for Fitz.

The three men sat there as the cops car fell into the distance as the clock struck 5:45 pm. 

As everyone calmed down Deke kept flying as the sun started setting. Flying past trees, buildings, and a few parks, Deke eventually lands the car by a beach as Hunter, Fitz, and Deke finish the 6 pack. Getting out of the car Fitz stretched a bit as Hunter celebrated at the sight. 

"Now this is paradise," he said nodding his head at everything. "Open bar, sun, sand, and babes. Come on!" Hunter said rushing over to the bar when in reality he was only moving at 15 kilometers.

Grabbing a few towels from the trunk Fitz kicked off his slippers and felt the warm sand under his feet as he sat down on the towel Deke laid out. 

For a while, the three men sat there with Deke sitting in the middle who also paid for all the drink his two grandparents wanted -which Deke should have probably done at the gas station - the sunsetted, people left, the bar closed, and that just left middle-aged people doing a bonfire and the three men who were finishing off there drink as Fitz laid down again and a wheezed a bit more. 

Looking at the stars he watches Deke laid down as the stars shined brighter.

"Deke have you ever heard of the first law of thermodynamics?"

Deke thought about it, "I heard it once though I don't remember."

"Well, the law is that no energy in the world is created and none is destroyed."

Deke gave him a look, "what do you mean?"

"Think of your mother for all we know she might be reborn into a flower, a bird, a monkey, or maybe-"

"A star," Deke and Fitz said at the same time.

"Bobo, why are you telling me this?" As he sat up and looked at his other grandfather who was staring at the ocean, keeping his mouth shut.

Putting a weak, wrinkly hand on Deke's he said, "because I'm not going to make it back to the retirement home."

"Wait Bobo, what are you talking about?" As Fitz coughed and wheezed a bit more.

Feeling Hunter throw an arm over him as Fitz's grip on Deke's hand softens. 

"Bobo," Deke said softly.

"He wanted this," Hunter said.

"To die on the beach?"

Hunter shook his head, "no your grandfather's last wish is to spend his last moments with his grandson."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please don't hurt me I'll write better fic's later.


End file.
